Emily
Emily *'Class': GNR G3 Stirling Single *'Designer': Patrick Stirling *'Builder': Doncaster Works *'Built': between 1894 and 1895 *'Configuration': 4-2-2 Emily is a large Stirling Single tender engine. Bio When Emily was a new engine on Sodor, she was ignored by the other engines for pulling Annie and Clarabel without Thomas' permission or knowledge. The matter was resolved after she saved both Thomas and Oliver from a nasty accident on the cross-points, and she was rewarded with two new coaches. Emily proved to be kind-hearted, as she was the only engine concerned about Henry when he was ill due to leaky tubes and when she stuck up for Salty when Thomas and Percy were teasing him. However, Emily has proven to be a nuisance on occasion as she bossed everyone about when they were clearing up after a storm; Thomas when taking passengers, and Percy when shunting trucks. When pulling the express for the first time, she was determined to keep to Gordon's timing, only to run out of water. When Thomas had to stay at Knapford Sheds, Emily did not like his company at first as she just wanted some sleep. However, she learned how comfortable it is to have the company of friends and once Tidmouth Sheds was rebuilt, she was transferred there to be with her new shedmates. Like most engines, Emily can get quite puffed up in the smokebox. When she was called "Excellent Emily", she ignored the advice of Murdoch, Thomas, and Duck only to get herself into trouble. Afterwards, she took their advice to get her job done. Emily tries her best to make her friends happy. When she assumed that Mavis was sad, she took flowers to the quarry, but only created a mess. When she tried to help her friends with the football/soccer match, she neglected to fetch the dirty washing, which turned out to be the football/soccer team's uniforms. Also, when the Fat Controller lost his top hat, Emily went to find it without success and then took the special Christmas train without permission. However, she always makes amends for her friends' sake. She later took Paxton to the Sodor Dieselworks after he was damaged during an accident at the Blue Mountain Quarry. When Thomas hid his snowplough, Emily had to do Thomas' work and saved him when he got stuck in the snow again. Thomas told Emily about the "Flatbeds of Fear," but Emily did not believe in it and said there was an explanation. She eventually believed in it, until Thomas told her that it was just one of Salty's tall tales. When the Steam Team tried to clear the tracks of snow for Connor to deliver the last train for Christmas, Emily was unable to clear them from the Sodor side, but was happy to see Hiro as he cleared it from the other direction, then was disappointed when they mistook Harold for Father Christmas by believing his red port lamp to be Rudolph's nose. She was later informed by Paxton about the rumour that Toby was to be scrapped, but Henrietta overheard and knew it wasn't true. Emily took her to find Toby, and once they found him safe, Emily gave him some of her coal. When Henry confided in Emily that he feared catching chicken pox from Stephen and Bridget Hatt, she assured him that he could not get chicken pox, joking that he worries too much. When Thomas was fed up with Diesel's selfishness during the holidays, Emily partook in his plan to mend the diesel's ways, much to her joy and amusement. She later attended the Earl's Christmas lunch with several other engines, including Thomas and a reformed Diesel. She became fascinated with Caitlin being able to go at such high speeds and wondered what it would be like to be fast, becoming depressed when she could not do so. However, in the end, she managed to save Caitlin when she descended down a steep hill with broken brakes. Emily would then go on to be part of The Great Railway Show, competing in the Best Decorated Engine Parade along with James. Persona In the seventh season, Emily acts as a sisterly figure to the others. Emily is kind and friendly and always sensitive to the other engines' feelings. If she wrongs someone, knowingly or not, she is quick to apologize. From the eighth season onwards, however, Emily can tend to get into trouble because of her fussy and bossy attitude, but she is nicer than she lets on. She seems to want to strive to be one of the best, and it sometimes causes mishaps, though she usually makes up for her mistakes when she realizes her errors. From the seventeenth season onwards, however, her personality has reverted more to how it was in the seventh season. Basis Emily is based on a GNR G3 Stirling Single. The only surviving member of her class (No. 1) is on display at the National Railway Museum. Livery Emily is painted emerald green with gold and yellow lining. She has chocolate running-boards and her buffers were originally bronze but are now silver. Appearances Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Jules de Jongh (US; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Blanche Ravalec (France and French speaking Canada; eighth season onwards) * Yuka Shioyama (Japan; seventh and eighth seasons) * Erina Yamazaki (Japan; Calling All Engines! onwards) * Marit Berg (Norway; Hero of the Rails - seventeenth season) * Marianne Westby (Norway; Day of the Diesels onwards, excluding the sixteenth and seventeenth season) * Chiara Gioncardi (Italy) * Diana Pérez (Latin America; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Marjolein Algera (The Netherlands) * Kristina von Weltzien (Germany) * Joanna Pach (Poland; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Mia Kadosh (Israel) * Kate Kelly (Brazil) * María Sánchez (Spain) * Susa Saukko (Finland) * Ioana Perneș (Romania) * Thanh Hống (Vietnam) * Olga Kuznetsova (Russia) Trivia * Although the second female steam engine to ever appear in the television series (the first being Lady), Emily is the first female steam engine to appear and remain on a regular basis. * One of Emily's models was on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios, it is now part of the touring Thomas and Friends: Explore the Rails exhibit. * Some literary articles show her being sisterly mostly to Thomas and James: according to a magazine bio, she has a particular fondness for James and treats him like a little brother. In Railway Rhymes, the author states that Emily and Thomas act like brother and sister. ** Amazingly, both she and Thomas have wanted to become streamlined at some point in the CGI Series. * Emily is the only member of the Steam Team not created by Wilbert Awdry. * According to Robert Gauld-Galliers's concept art, Emily was originally going to have handrails on top of her smokebox, three front coupling chains and a gold symbol on her wheel arch. * From the thirteenth to fifteenth seasons, Emily was incorrectly shown as emitting smoke from her safety valve. * In the Season 19 episode "Best Engine Ever", Emily dreams of being a streamliner. * Emily had many modifications throughout the television series. These include: ** Season 8: *** Her buffers changed from bronze to silver. *** She shares the same whistle sound as Henry. ** Season 9: *** Her whistle becomes an pitched-up version of Henry's whistle. ** Season 11: *** Her forward buffer housings' colour changed from black to red. ** Season 12: *** Her face became larger. ** Hero of the Rails: *** Her face became a bit smaller. *** Her whistle is the same as Henry again. ** No Snow For Thomas: *** She received a permanent lamp, a taillamp, a new whistle sound, and lampirons. ** Season 19: *** She gains a brake pipe. *** Her side rods become silver. ** Snow Place Like Home and parts of Best Engine Ever only: *** Her brake pipe faces downwards. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal, talking, roll and whistle, and streamlined) * Take Along (discontinued normal and metallic) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster (normal, Splish, Splash, Splosh! and Snow Clearing versions) * My First Thomas (normal and talking) * Hornby (discontinued) * Bachmann (HO and large scale) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Tomica * Trading Cards * Take-n-Play (normal and talking) * Limited Edition Collection * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Nakayoshi * Capsule Plarail (normal and metallic) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Woody Capsule Series * Boss (with Milk Tanker; discontinued) * Diablock * Motorized Railway * Collectible Railway * Padlock and Key * Micro Rubber Engines * Minis (classic, spooky, DC super friends, sweets and Tootsie®) * Rail Rollers * Push Along Gallery File:Emily'sNewCoaches17.png|Emily's first appearance File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?46.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough49.png|Emily with her snowplough File:Emily'sAdventure9.png|Emily in the eighth season File:CallingAllEngines!6.png|Emily at the Windmill File:CallingAllEngines!296.png|Emily in Calling All Engines! File:EmilyKnowsBest34.png|Emily in the ninth season File:TobyFeelsLeftOut25.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches18.png|Emily in the tenth season File:PercyandtheFunfair46.png File:ThomasSetsSail24.png|Emily in the eleventh season File:Emily'sRubbish2.png|Emily's wheels File:Emily'sRubbish10.png|Emily and Whiff File:TheGreatDiscovery99.png|Emily in The Great Discovery File:HenryGetsItWrong9.png|Emily with a CGI face in the twelfth season File:ExcellentEmily45.png|Emily's whistle File:ExcellentEmily44.png File:HeroOfTheRails12.png|Emily in full CGI File:TickledPink50.png|Emily in the thirteenth season File:MistyIslandRescue450.png|Emily in Misty Island Rescue File:PingyPongyPickUp91.png|Emily in the fourteenth season File:DayoftheDiesels152.png|Emily with Edward in Day of the Diesels File:EmilyandDash6.png|Emily in the fifteenth season File:BlueMountainMystery93.png|Emily in Blue Mountain Mystery File:Emily'sWinterPartySpecial28.png|Emily in the sixteenth season File:KingoftheRailway42.png|Emily in King of the Railway File:KingoftheRailway291.png File:WaywardWinston1.png|Emily in seventeenth season File:NoSnowforThomas71.png File:TaleOfTheBrave436.png|Emily in Tale of the Brave File:LastTrainforChristmas70.png|Emily in the eighteenth season File:EmilySavestheWorld26.png File:BestEngineEver63.png|Emily imagines herself being streamlined File:BestEngineEver118.png File:GoodbyeFatController14.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure122.png|Emily in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:BubblingBoilers59.png|Emily in Bubbling Boilers File:Who'sThatEngine?Emily4.png File:Who'sThatEngine?Emily9.png File:EmilyFront.jpeg|Head-on model promo File:Emilypromoimage.jpg|A promotional image of Emily File:Emilypromoimage2.jpg File:EmilyandThomaspromo.jpg|A promotional photo of Emily and Thomas File:ThomasandEmilyPromo1.jpg File:ThomasandEmilyPromo.jpg|Promotional image of Thomas, Emily and Bertie File:EmilyCGImodelspecifications.jpg|Emily's CGI model specifications File:EmilySeason13promo.png|Promotional image of Emily for the thirteenth season File:EmilyCGIpromo.png File:EmilyCGIPromo2.jpg File:EmilyCGIPromo3.png File:EmilyHead-onPromo.png|Head-on CGI promo of Emily File:EmilyKnapfordPromo.PNG File:ThomasandEmilyCGIPromo.jpg File:MavisandEmilyCGIpromo.png|In a promo with Mavis File:EmilyatDaisyHalt.png|Emily at Daisy Halt File:LearningSegments22.jpg|Emily as she appears in an animated learning segment File:LearningSegments-WireframeRenderingEmily.png|Emily's wireframe rendering for the learning segments File:Emily'sNewCoachesConceptArt.png|Season 7 concept art File:EmilyConceptArt.jpg|Concept Art File:PlacetoPlay1.png|Emily in a magazine story File:BrilliantBen1.png|Emily with Bill and Ben and Percy File:ThomasLand(Japan)11.jpg|The events of Emily's New Coaches recreated for Thomas Land File:Emily'sBasis.jpg|Emily's basis Merchandise Gallery File:EmilyERTL.jpg|ERTL File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayEmily.jpg|2004 Wooden Railway Prototype File:WoodenRailwayEmily.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2013Emily.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:TalkingWoodenRailwaySeriesEmily.jpg|Talking Wooden Railway Series File:RollandWhistleEmily.jpg|Wooden Railway Roll and Whistle File:WoodenRailwayStreamlinedEmily.jpg|Wooden Railway Streamlined File:TOMYEmily.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TOMYEmilyJapanese.jpg|TOMY (Japanese) File:TOMYTrackMasterEmily2007.jpg|TrackMaster (Original) File:TrackMasterEmily.jpg|TrackMaster File:2013TrackMasterEmily.JPG|2013 Trackmaster File:2014TrackmasterEmily.jpg|2014 Trackmaster File:TrackMasterEmilyinSplish,Splash,Splosh!.jpg|Trackmaster prototype Splish, Splash, Splosh! Emiy File:TrackMasterSnowClearingEmily.jpg|Trackmaster Snow Clearing Emily File:MyFirstThomasEmily.jpg|My First Thomas model File:PrototypeHornbyEmily.jpg|Prototype Hornby File:HornbyEmily.jpg|Hornby File:Take-AlongEmily.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayEmily.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-Play2013Emily.PNG|2013 Take-n-Play File:TakenPlay2015Emily.jpg|2015 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingEmily.jpg|2011 Talking Take 'n' Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingEmily2013.jpg|2013 Talking Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayEmilyStuckintheBrush.jpg|Take-n-play Emily Stuck in the Brush File:LimitedEditionCollectionEmily.JPG|Limited Edition Collection File:BachmannEmily.jpg|Bachmann HO scale File:BachmannLargeScaleEmily.jpg|Bachmann Large Scale File:Wind-upEmily.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-upmetallicEmily.jpg|Metallic wind-up File:Wind-upPartyEmily.jpg|Wind up Party File:EmilyPocketFantasy.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:DiablockEmily.jpg|Diablock File:MegaBloksEmily.jpg|Mega Bloks File:TomicaEmily.PNG|Tomica File:NakayoshiEmily.jpg|Nakayoshi File:EmilyPadlockandKey.jpg|Padlock and Key File:Micro-RubberEmily.png|Micro Rubber Engines File:MotorizedRailwayEmily.jpg|Motorized Railway File:PrototypeCollectibleRailwayEmily.jpg|Collectible Railway prototype File:CollectibleRailwayEmily.jpg|Collectible Railway File:MinisClassicEmily.jpg|Minis (Classic) File:MinisSpookyEmily.JPG|Minis (Spooky) File:MinisSweetsEmily.png|Minis (Sweets) File:MinisDCSuperFriendsEmily.JPG|Minis (DC Super Friends; Super Woman) File:PrototypeEmilyasPoisonIvy.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Poison Ivy) File:MINISJuniorMintsEmily.png|Minis (Junior Mints) File:MyFirstThomas&FriendsRailRollersEmily.PNG|Rail Rollers File:TheGreatDiscoveryEmilycard.jpg|Trading card File:MyThomasStoryLibraryEmily.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:Emily2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryEmilyJapaneseCover.jpeg|Japanese Story Library book See Also * Category:Images of Emily he:אמילי Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:The Main Line Category:4-2-2